


Make It Holy, Make It Special, Make It Right

by fivesecondsofmae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ashton, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Michael, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mashton, Power Bottom Ashton, Protective Michael, Rimming, Sad Ashton, Smut, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofmae/pseuds/fivesecondsofmae
Summary: Ashton gets super emotional watching a film and when he thinks about the baby boy in his lap that him and Michael love so much, he can't help but be tearful. Michael comes home from work and does everything he can to make things right for his love. Mashton smut and super fluff.





	

Ashton was one hundred percent not crying. He definitely wasn’t sitting on the sofa in his and Michael’s apartment, with their baby son on his lap and his glasses definitely weren’t steaming up from tears. No. Totally not.

 

Who was Ashton kidding, he was nearly balling. He’d been watching some stupid rom-com whilst their 18 month old baby boy Brae was on his lap, sucking his thumb. Ashton had spent an hour trying to get the little blonde to sleep in his cot but it was no use, so defeated, he’d put on a film and wrapped their baby up with him in blankets in an effort to get him to sleep.

 

Michael was coming home late from the studio and really, Ashton should have known that Brae would struggle to get to sleep without a good night cuddle from his bleach blonde daddy. So there Ashton was, with their little guy who had managed to fall into a slumber on his lap, his eyes streaming. He pulled Brae a little closer as the credits started to roll and took a deep breath. Ashton would consider himself a relatively emotional person, but ever since adopting their little baby when he was just a week old, Ashton had become a wreck.

 

He tried hard not to wake the finally sleeping boy up as he let out a few more tears and when he heard the front door unlock he tried to sniffle himself into silence. Michael arrived at the doorway, dressed in a massive jumper and his skinny jeans, his blonde hair pushed out of his eyes. His smile soon left when he saw Ashton.

 

“Ash, babe, what’s wrong? Is Brae okay?” Michael tried to speak softly but the worry caused his voice to be louder than he wanted it to. He crouched down in front of Ashton and rested his hand on Brae’s soft head of hair, searching Ashton’s eyes for an answer.

 

“Brae’s fine…I just- I watched this really sad film and-” Ashton would have laughed at his dramatics if he wasn’t so upset. Something about the film had just totally altered his mood.

 

Michael smiled sadly and leant up to wipe away a tear from Ashton’s reddening cheek. “ _Ash_ , your heart is too big.” He laughed without any malice. “Let me put Brae to bed and then I’ll make you tea and we’ll snuggle, okay?”

 

Ashton nodded and let Michael uncover the pair of them and gently pick up the sleeping boy. Ashton kissed his forehead and let Michael rest the boy against his chest before watching Michael carry him out of the room.

 

It wasn’t moments before Michael was back, pacing to the kitchen to turn the kettle on and then Ashton and let the man mould into his open side. He kissed Ashton’s growing hair and pulled the boy in closer. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, it just- it really got to me.” Ashton mumbled, feeling immediately comforted by Michael’s presence but already missing the familiar weight of their son on his lap.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Michael asked, but quickly saw Ashton shake his head no.

 

“Tell me about the studio. Did you get much done?” Ashton removed his glasses and looked up at his boyfriend with red eyes.

 

“Luke and I tracked guitars for a couple of songs – it was good. I think we’re onto something…Ash, baby, you look so sad.” Michael frowned.

 

“I’m okay.” Ashton smiled and it was real, just a little pained. He sunk in impossibly closer to his love’s embrace and swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

“What can I do to make you feel better?” Michael asked, worrying a tad at just how upset his boyfriend looked.

 

“Hold me.” Ashton told him, turning his body so he could properly bear hug him. “Kiss me.”

 

“I think I can do that.” Michael smiled easily before pulling his head back enough to look between Ashton’s eyes. He closed the space, his lips gently pressing against Ashton’s. They kissed closed-mouth for a few seconds before Ashton opened his and breathed deeply, his forehead leaning against Michael’s.

 

It was so quiet in the living room, and in the whole apartment, actually. Brae was not making a single sound on the baby monitor that sat beside the sofa on a small table and there was hardly any noise from the city outside.

 

When they kissed again, Michael let his mouth open and Ashton softly slid his tongue inside, wanting to be so close to the man. He loved hearing Michael exhale, loved feeling the man’s grasp on his body. He didn’t ever want to be away from Michael, not even for a minute. He loved him, he loved their son, and he loved the life they had created together.

 

“Come to bed with me.” Michael breathed and Ashton simply nodded, gradually lifting himself from Michael and standing up, throwing the blanket onto the back of the sofa. He looked down at Michael, at the way he was just staring at his body in the tight long sleeved white t-shirt that showed his incredible stomach muscles, and the black and red checkered bottoms he wore. When Michael looked up at his face, he smirked before smiling softly again and standing up, his own hand finding Ashton’s.

 

“You look pretty in everything.” Michael said honestly, wrapping his arm around Ashton’s waist now, gripping him close. “Always so gorgeous.” And with that, he kissed Ashton’s cheek a couple of times and then the corner of his mouth. He nodded his head towards the corridor and lead Ashton down it, their feet softly padding along on the carpet.

 

When they got inside their room, opposite Brae’s, they closed the door gently and Michael walked Ashton to the bed, let him lie down, and rested both his palms against the side of Ashton’s head and kissed him, slowly, passionately, and with the love Ashton needed to feel right then.

 

Michael removed Ashton’s glasses for him and put them on the side table, and then took a step back, unpeeling his jumper from his body and taking off his jeans, chucking them onto the floor out of the way. If Ashton hadn’t have been so sad he would have absolutely started an argument in order to get Michael to keep the room clean. But he didn’t have energy for that.

 

Instead, Ashton watched the way Michael de-robed himself all the way down to his black briefs, leaving no imagination to his bulge. God, Ashton was lucky, in more ways than one.

As soon as he started thinking about that, he began to think about how last night Michael had sucked him off and Ashton had been leaning over, unable to stand up straight with Michael’s hot wet mouth around his cock. His hands had been tangled in Michael’s hair when he came down the younger man’s throat.

 

Ashton made grabby hands and Michael laughed but of course he obeyed his lover and waltzed over to the edge of the bed on which Ashton now half laid on, leaning up against the headboard.

 

“Michael.” Ashton whispered.

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“I think I fall in love with you a little bit more every day…I just wanted you to know that.” Ashton’s gaze fell as he spoke. He just needed the man to know, needed to show him how much he loved him, how proud he was of him, as a musician, as a father to their son, as everything Ashton could ever ask him to be.

 

“Are you trying to make us _both_ cry?” Michael asked so softly, the back of his palm reaching out to caress Ashton’s warm cheek.

 

“No. I just don’t say it enough. But I _love_ you. I love you and our son. My heart fucking hurts sometimes when I think of you, because I just- I am addicted to you…in every way.” Ashton admitted. As said, he was an emotional guy, but tonight he just needed to keep on telling Michael how he felt. The film had caused him to feel this weird urgency to wrap Michael in his love and he didn’t want to let go. Ever.

 

Truthfully, Michael did look similarly like he was about to burst into tears, so instead, he launched himself forward so he was straddling Ashton on the bed, sitting so that his knees were on either side of the boy’s thighs. His lips found Ashton’s like that was their sole destination, and his tongue licked into Ashton’s now open mouth.

 

“You and Brae are more than I deserve and more than I ever, fucking, _ever_ , could have wished for.” Michael spoke as if it was so blatant. He kissed Ashton again and again, in short bursts, attacking his lips with love and need. “You’re it for me. _You_ are _everything_.”

 

“Let me show you.” Michael whispered, looking into Ashton’s watery eyes for consent. The blonde nodded and Michael’s lips instantly went to Ashton’s neck. He kissed and bit, making Ashton moan, before licking over his marks.

 

Ashton’s hands happily trailed up and down Michael’s torso as he breathed unevenly, Michael’s tongue and teeth causing his pyjama trousers to become tightened by his dick. The simplest thing that Michael did caused Ashton to be fucking turned on so it was no surprise. He knew Michael must be able to feel it underneath him, Ashton’s dick kicking up against his brief-clad ass.

 

Michael grinded up and down once, slowly, literally making Ashton cry out a whimper and he loved that he could do that to Ashton. Loved how his boy reacted to him. He just wanted to make Ashton feel better tonight, make him happy, so when Ash’s hands reached for Michael’s cock, he pushed them away. He felt Ashton tense underneath him, in fear of having done something wrong, so Michael found his lover’s lips and bit them between his teeth. He sat back, and looked at Ashton. He looked at Ashton’s growing caramel hair, his hazel green eyes that searched his own so desperately. He wanted to make it holy, make it special, make it right.

 

“I’m going to make you feel better, sweetheart.” Michael announced, kissing Ashton’s lips once again before kneeling up and bringing his lower body to the side of Ashton. He wrapped one hand around the back of Ashton’s neck and kissed the confusion off of his face. With his other hand, Michael trailed it down Ashton’s chest, lifting up the white material of his shirt to softly touch the skin of Ashton’s stomach. After a few seconds, he dragged the pyjamas from Ashton’s hips, along with his underwear, and threw them to the floor too. He stayed still for a second, just looking over the beautiful body that Ashton had, that he’d loved since he was a teenager, that he’d made love to countless times, that he’d wished, in an alternative universe, could have grown their baby in. He loved this body so much.

 

Michael leaned down and kissed Ashton’s stomach, feeling the man jolt as he did, and then he kissed up Ashton’s chest and back down to his lower stomach, feeling Ashton’s erect cock against his cheek when he got close enough. Michael looked up at Ashton’s face, saw the way Ashton was biting his lip at him, holding back a groan that he would undoubtedly release when Michael’s mouth finally took him in. But Michael didn’t put his tongue near Ash’s cock, and whilst Ashton stared at him  confusedly again, Michael gently pulled Ashton into the middle of their king sized bed and kneeled his way around so that he was on his hands and knees looking directly up at Ashton who was slumped against the headboard. Michael would have the perfect angle to eat Ashton out here, and that was exactly what he was about to do. Fuck, he couldn’t wait.

 

Ashton looked down and watched as Michael kissed both Ashton’s thighs before spreading his legs wider and planting Ashton’s feet on the bed, bending his knees. He sighed, instantly feeling a lot better now that he was with his Michael. Michael had laid down on his front, his hands reaching out to pull apart Ashton’s cheeks and at that bit of contact, Ashton moaned lightly.

 

Michael looked up at him, a smirk on his face now at how ready Ashton looked for it, how flustered the older man was. When Ashton nodded again, Michael knew he was ready to take his tongue, so he got his face closer to Ashton’s pink hole and licked his tongue in a flat stripe up it and watched the way Ashton’s body melted at the touch.

 

“ _Mike._ ” Ashton breathed shallowly as Michael did it again, the exact same movement with that sinful tongue of his. He kept at it, increasing his pace a little and then he was gently prodding his tongue past the rim of muscle and having to reach a hand up to place on Ashton’s stomach to keep him still.

 

“Ash,” he said after taking a breath and looking up at the hooded lids of Ashton’s eyes. “You taste so fucking good, baby.”

 

At that, Ashton bucked his hips up, his dick kicking, and he groaned loudly. “It’s been too long since I made you cum like this.” Michael went straight back to it, licking the man’s rim over and over and then pushing his tongue inside his hole again. Ashton’s breath intake was sharp and Michael was loving how Ashton seemed to be relaxing so much into it considering how upset he had been just before. He was glad he could make his man feel happier.

 

“Is that how you’d like to cum, sweetheart?” Michael moaned in-between a few more licks. When he leaned up a little, still having to hold Ashton down by the stomach, he felt how hard and heavy his own cock was. It felt amazing but he wasn’t going to do a thing to himself until he had made Ashton feel incredible, because goddamn did that man deserve it.

 

Ashton whimpered, remembering Michael had asked him a question. He was about to speak but the words were lost in his open mouth when Michael’s mouth took in one of his sensitive balls. He felt his eyes roll back and that was it, he wanted Michael to make him cum.

 

“ _Please_.” Ashton whispered, watching Michael pucker his lips off his balls and lick another long stripe from his balls down to his sweet, opened hole. Ashton’s hips bucked up again and that made Michael sit up and lean over his lover, kissing his lips passionately and quickly, smiling at his boy.

 

“I’m going to make you cum twice tonight.” Michael said sternly and it made Ashton quiver. “That okay, baby? Make you cum all over yourself, then I’m going to fuck that pretty little ass. Is that what you’d like?”

 

Ashton bit his lip hard and nodded exuberantly, the sweat sticking to his face. Michael kissed his cheek and then his neck and then he was back down on his stomach, pulling Ashton by the legs to be closer and nudging his face right in between Ashton’s soft cheeks, his tongue finding its rightful place inside Ashton’s hole. And then he just went for it, ate Ashton out like it was his favourite meal (which it was) and was closing his eyes. He could feel how close Ashton was getting from the way his body was beginning to thrash around, and sneaking one hand up, Michael began to pump Ashton’s rock-hard cock.

 

Ashton cried out, unabashedly, and began thrusting his dick up in Michael’s fist as the blonde’s tongue continued to push inside rapidly. Within seconds of this, Michael heard through his own moaning Ashton crying out “Mike, Mi- _Mike_ , I’m _gonna-_ ”

 

Ashton didn’t manage to finish his sentence because he was coming so hard all over his stomach and Michael’s fist, a guttural scream coming from his body as he rode out his ecstatic high. Michael leaned up when Ashton’s breath began to slow down and within a second Ashton was pulling the man up onto his chest, tasting himself on Michael’s tongue.

 

“Please, Mike- Can I ride you?” Ashton whimpered into Michael’s mouth before turning them over, his cum stained dick still as hard.

 

“If you want to baby, you don’t have to.” Michael tried to breathe but it was so difficult. Seeing his lover cum never failed to make Michael go slightly mad with need and lust and love all in one and here was his baby, asking very politely if he could sit on Michael’s cock.

 

Ashton just nodded, sitting Michael against the headboard and straddling him. He was a panting mess, the sadness had been fucked out of him and now he still wanted more. He wanted Michael. When did he ever want anything else?

 

Michael looked up at Ashton with glossy eyes as he asked “Do you want to get some lube? There’s some left in the drawer from last night.” His eyes vaguely went in the direction of the drawer but Ashton didn’t look away, his eyes determinedly focussed on his love.

 

“ _Michael._ ” Ashton whispered and it made Michael quiver. God, he needed to be inside the warm wet walls of this man, this gorgeous, glorious man. “You’ve soaked my tight ass with your saliva, I don’t need any lube.”

 

Michael bit his lip at the dirty words and nodded, kissing up Ashton’s neck, holding onto his hips as he helped direct Ashton’s body until his hole was lined up perfectly with Michael’s thick red cock.

 

Ashton slowly started to move himself down and his breath caught as the head of Michael’s dick slipped inside his tight body. “Oh _fuck_.” He moaned loudly and Michael could have cum at just hearing that. But then Ashton had fully sat himself down and was instantly starting to ride Michael and he had no time to think, just do. Just fuck. Just make love.

 

They were both sweating profusely, Michael’s eyes attached to Ashton’s face. He watched the desperate look in Ashton’s eyes as the older man grinded down, hard and fast, his mouth caught open, and his hands reaching up to clasp Michael’s head in a kiss. Michael felt like he was literally going to burst. He grabbed Ashton’s wrists and held them together as he really started to thrust his hips up, his thick, red cock jolting into Ashton’s prostate over and over, and he knew Ashton was going to cum imminently and he couldn’t wait to see it again.

 

“I forget how fucking big you are, Mikey. Stretching me open so _good_ , fuck. It’s so wet and tight down there. You always take such good care of me, Michael. Are you going to fuck me, yeah-yes.” Ashton was moaning loudly and Michael fucking loved it when the boy spoke like that, all dirty and desperate and needy, and he was so damn good at it.

 

“Fucking, fucking cum inside me, Michael. _Please_.” Ashton whined and Michael couldn’t take it anymore. He rolled the pair of them over so Ashton was now on his back, and the older man was just taking everything Michael was giving him. Ash was so good to him – he knew all that dirty talk got Michael off so hard.

 

And then Michael was cumming inside his lover and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head and he could feel the warm wetness of Ashton’s own cum on his stomach and he loved it. He continued to thrust into Ashton and they both made it through, and then he was falling down onto his lover, his dick still inside. Their lips joined and Ashton’s breathing was starting to balance out again and he felt so much better.

 

“I love you. I love you.” Ashton whispered and Michael could tell the man was tearful again and it made him so sad. It was endearing, Ashton’s emotion, and was one of the most beautiful reasons for why Michael loved him, but anytime he saw his lover shed a tear, for good or bad reasons, it made his head and heart hurt.

 

Michael leant down again and kissed Ashton’s cheeks until there were no tears left. “Are you okay?” He asked gently, hands rubbing up and down Ashton’s sides. He knew he should slide himself out of Ashton’s tired body but he loved this closeness. They stayed like it for a second or two, but eventually Michael gently pulled out, causing them both to both, and laid down on his stomach, resting in-between Ashton’s legs.

 

Ashton nodded his head but Michael still wasn’t sure. “Ash, you’ve got to ring me ok, anytime you feel sad just ring me. I would drop everything for you.” Michael promised him and sealed it with a kiss.

 

“Don’t leave me.” Ash nearly cried again.

 

“Never.” Michael rushed to say, he never wanted Ashton to feel like this again. He kissed the man so gently and then pulled his head back, still caressing whatever parts of the man he could. He was genuinely starting to worry so much. “Will you please tell me what’s going on? Are you sure it was just that film?”

 

“I’m just scared.”

 

“What are you scared of, baby?” Michael whispered, his fingers reaching up to stroke Ashton’s cheek.

 

“If anything ever happened to me, will you promise you won’t let Brae forget me?” Ashton mumbled, pain clearly in his eyes.

 

“Of _course_. Ash, nothing’s going to happen. We’ve got our beautiful boy who’s loved by two whole families, two amazing uncles in a band who love him like their own, and thousands of fans who support us and love him so much too. He’s never going to be alone. I’m always going to be here and so are _you_.” Michael tried so hard to reassure him and was happy when he saw the heaviness in Ashton’s face lighten a little. “Brae’s always going to be taken care of, especially by me and my husband.”

 

“Husband?” Ashton spoke quietly, looking up curiously at Michael who looked so goddamn stunning, post-coitus.

 

“If you want to be…” Michael murmured. “I’ve been thinking about asking you pretty much every day since I met you, but I wasn’t sure what you’d think.” He admitted. He knew it was stupid, but there was still an essence of insecurity in Michael that he’d not been able to shake from his adolescence.

 

“Michael, we’ve got a _child_ together. A whole _life_ together. Of course I want to marry you.” Ashton smiled so brilliantly and widely and Michael was so relieved. “I love you I love you I love you.” All of Ashton’s words melted into one as he spoke them against the skin of Michael’s cheek, pulling the younger guy as close to him in a naked embrace as possible.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t have a ring.” Michael chuckled, kissing Ashton’s lips passionately again and then looking at his _husband_ -to-be.

 

“I don’t care about rings.” Ashton smiled, and finally he felt so assured in their love. All his worry from earlier had dissipated all because of Michael, this beautiful _beautiful_ man. “I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Please leave a comment if you liked this. 
> 
> The film Ashton watches, for anyone interested, is Life As We Know It which fucked me up so badly!! It might explain some of the stuff Ashton says a little more so soz for spoilers!
> 
> The title is from The Staves song 'Make It Holy'. 
> 
> X


End file.
